A New Evil Appears
by Rose Spooks
Summary: Joey Potter and Rose Spooks will find out who's the new Evil out there, taking over of Lord Voldermort's place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any sorts do not belong to me. Just to let you know. Joey is a name that belongs to friend and It does not belong to J.R. Rowling. Rose, Grandpa and any other make up name like Drake belongs to me.  
  
Author Notes: This is my first time writing the story and I hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything had gone fine through out the year of Harry Potter. His son, Joey Potter was starting his first year in Hogwarts. He couldn't be any happier. His mother, Ginny, had been off to see her family for the month and couldn't be there for Joey to leave at the station.  
  
In London, a 11 year old girl looked around and smiled brightly.  
  
"Grandpa, I can't wait to get there. It's surprising!" She exclaimed, trying to the platform, 9 ¾. "Where is it?"  
  
Not far were Harry Potter and Joey heading towards there. She watched them before following. Coming up to them, she asked.  
  
"Excuse me. How do I find the platform, 9 ¾?" the girl asked him.  
  
"Between the barrier," He replied with a smile and pointed. "Let my son go first and go after him ok?"  
  
She nodded. Joey decided to go head, going through the barrier. The girl watched him before doing the next thing. Once through the barrier, she heard the train whistle and saw the Hogwarts Express.   
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed. Harry Potter went to his son to help him putting his trunks on board.  
  
It took her a while to get her trunks aboard the train and finding a compartment to sit in. She was still surprised about where she is going.  
  
Joey Potter said goodbye to his father before boarding the train. He looked around to find a place to sit as the Train got started. Coming up to the compartment to see the girl from earlier.  
  
"Hi, may I sit here? The other compartments are full."  
  
"Sure, go away."  
  
Joey smiled and put his basket down beside him where he was sitting. Nacht came out of the basket and on to his lap.  
  
"My name is Rose Spooks," the girl spoke to break any silence.  
  
"I'm Joey Potter."  
  
"Joey Potter? Then you're Harry Potter's son!"  
  
He just nodded with a sigh. His father was famous still even when he was out of Hogwarts.  
  
It was a long trip on the way there and the witch came by to the compartment where the two were sitting in.  
  
"Anything you want off the cart, Dears?"  
  
Waiting for a bit, Rose and Joey got off to take of candies. Joey got Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Canary Creams. Rose had got Chocolate frogs and Ever Flavor Beans.   
  
"Ever Flavor Beans?"  
  
"Yes. When they mean all flavors, they mean it."  
  
Not really sure, Rose took a bean out and put it into her mouth. A Gag sound was heard. "ICK! Toilet water. You were right when they said Ever Flavor."  
  
Joey laughed a bit as Rose offer him one. He tried it and it was dirt.  
  
It was almost close to Hogwarts and the two got into their robes.

The train had stopped and all of the students got off. "First years over here! C'me on!" They saw the half-giant, Hagrid waving to the first years.   
  
" 'ey Joey. Got see ya here," he said.   
  
"Good to see you, Hagrid," He smiled.  
  
Rose and Joey shared a boat together to Hogwarts. Sitting beside Joey, Rose was excited and looking over quietly with a smile.  
  
Joey just smiled at Rose who was excited and he too was excited. The boats had landed on shore where they got off.  
  
"'tis way, ev'ry one!" Hagrid said, leading them up to the castle where they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"All yours Professor.."  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid."  
  
  
The Professor led the students into the empty hall. "Wait here."  
  
All excited and nervous students were whispers on what will happen. Drake Malfoy came up, "Well, I see. The losers," He smirk. Rose just stared at Drake. "Shut up before I pop you one."  
  
Drake was going to say something, but the Professor appeared. "This way, kids."   
  
She led them into the Great Hall and up to the front. Rose and Joey looked around with nervous. They saw the stool with the hat on it. It started to sing:  
  
_"Oh. You may not think I'm pretty,_

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindors,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in a safe hands 

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The song was over. The first years stared at it in amazed at the talking hat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: More will come very soon. I hope you like it. I'll try my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the characters. There are few names that belong to me that are made up. Please do not steal them.

Author: This is my first time writing a story. Be patient and like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Drake Malfoy."  
  
Drake Malfoy went up to the stool and sat down. The hat touches barely his head and shouted "SLYTHERIN." The Slytherin table cheers.  
  
"Mallory Heartburn!" The girl went up and waiting for a bit before the hat yelled out, 'RAVENCLAW'

The table cheers for the boys and girls joining their table. Soon Joey's name was called out.  
  
"Joey Potter."  
  
Joey went up to the stool and sat down. In his mind was saying. 'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.'  
  
'Not Slytherin? You can make friends there. No? Ok. Then it must be….'"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
The Gryffindor table started to clapping loudly and Nearly Headless Nick gave Joey a smile. Joey smile at Nearly Headless Nick before watching the rest.  
  
"Rose Spooks."  
  
Rose took the stool and the hat was on her head. "Not Slytherin, Please. I don't be in that House."  
  
'Not Slytherin, huh? You have the power of a Slytherin. You should go there. You'll be great.'  
  
"No..." She repeated quietly.  
  
'No? You sure? Alright then,' The hat replied. "Then it's GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She had almost fainted and took the hat off as she headed to the Gryffindor table. Joey looked to Rose who seem a little white.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked. Rose nods with a smile. "Yep!"

They turn their head to see Professor Dumbledore standing up to give a lecture out.  
  
"I welcome you all to Hogwarts and before we start to eat, I would like to tell the First years and remind the other that the Forbidden Forest is off limit. Also, Our caretaker, Filch, has rules out that are not allow here and there will be a list at his office. You are welcome to take a look. Now since that taken care off, let's begin the feast!"  
  
The tables were covered with food and all the first years stared at food before starting to eat. There were laughers and chatters throughout the Great hall.   
  
When the feast was over, Dumbledore stood up against and spoke out, "Before we go off to bed, let's sing our song. You may sing the different tune if you want."  
  
The song had started and different tunes filled the room, echoes of music played. When they were finished, the Prefects led their tables to their houses.  
  
Joey and Rose looked around them as they walked side by side. On the stairs moved, giving them a slight start before moving up.   
  
"This place is amazing!"

"I agree with you," he smiled at Rose.   
  
Once at the picture of the fat lady, the Prefect of the Gryffindor spoke. "Fiddle sticks."   
  
The picture fling open and they stepped in.  
  
"The girls are on the right and the boys on are the left. Don't get that confused and stay in the common room the most."  
  
  
Next morning in the Great Hall, Rose and Joey sat at their table and talking.  
  
"This morning, we got Potions with Professor Snape," Rose said, looking at her schedule

"Snape?" Joey nodded quietly, "With the Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah. He seems really mean."  
  
"He is actually and he favors the Slytherins. That what my dad told me."  
  
"I'll agree with you on that then," She took a sip of her drink and had already finish her meal.  
  
Joey got up, "Let's head there now."  
  
Rose nodded and got up with him, walking down to the dungeon for their Potion class.  
  
  
It took them a bit to find the dungeon, but they found it and taking the table in the back. Joey pulled out his books and stuff.  
  
Rose did the same thing just as Snape came through the door.  
  
"Now, write down some notes and no talking!"  
  
They were writing down notes before Rose looked to Joey, "He is mean." Joey nodded. "I told you."  
  
Snape heard them talking and went up to them.

"20 points off for talking," He glares at the two.  
  
"Talking? We weren't talking professor!"  
  
"Five points off, Miss Spooks. You might want to keep your mouth shut."

Rose went quiet and looked down to Nacht who was hiding under the table. She didn't speak any more and either did Joey until the bell rang. Snape had given them a lot of homework.   
  
"Humph. I don't like them," Rose grumbles.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Nacht spoke, scaring Rose who stared at him.  
  
"You can talk. I never met a talking cat."  
  
"I'm special," He smiled at Rose, leaping to her shoulder and rub against her head.  
  
"Joey, don't we have broom flying to do?"   
  
"Of course, let's head there now."  
  
Rose nodded and they headed off to the flying course. Once they were there, Joey set Nacht side before he can go to the brooms. He stopped to see Rose playing with a small creature that looked like a bear with wings with a snake tail.   
  
"Rose, come on."  
  
"Okay, Joey." She got up, putting Nema, her little pet in her robes before walking over to a broom. Madam Pooch walked between them as she went to hers.   
  
"Ok now. Hold your right hand up and say up."  
  
"UP!"  
  
Joey's jumped into his hand like Rose and Drake's. Some of the other brooms were ever lying there or rolling like a dog. It took a while for the rest to get their brooms up into their hands.   
  
"Now, put them between your legs and push off gently to go up. To land, leans forward a bit to touch the ground. Now on the mark of three."  
  
She started to count and before she blew into her whistle, a boy in Gryffindors kicked up and went to high. Guessing he was scared to be left behind.  
  
"Welli Longbottom, get back down here!" Madam Pooch called up to him. He didn't listen and went up a bit too high before he fell, hitting the ground and broke his arm. He sniffles as Madam Pooch went over to him.  
  
"A broken arm, it's time to get to the hospital wing. No one move! Come, Welli."

When Madam Pooch left, Nema started to walk around and Drake grabbed it. "Look what I got. A Strange little creature, I wander if it's scared of heights."  
  
"Let him go, Malfoy!" Joey said.  
  
"No way, " He got up on his broom and went up to the air.  
  
"Give back my friend, MALFOY!" Rose yelled.  
  
Joey got onto his broom and kicked off into the air.   
  
"Give Nema back, Malfoy!"  
  
"Come and get him!" He flew off high and around. Joey went after him; they were heading to one of the Towers. Nema decided to bite Malfoy's hand who suddenly dropped him. Joey took a dive and caught Nema into his hand. He turned his broom and head back to the group and lands.   
  
"Here, Rose." He handed her, her pet. Rose took her little strange creature and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Joey." She hugged him.  
  
"No problem."   
  
  
Madam Pooch and Professor McGonagall came to the grounds.  
  
"Mr. Potter, come with me," McGonagall said, motion Joey to follow her.  
  
Joey looked to Rose before following McGonagall inside. They walked down to the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Professor Mackwick, May I borrow Mr. Loowack?"  
  
"Sure." He let Loowack off. He came out and went with McGonagall down to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or the characters except being made up.  
  
Author Note: Be patient. I'm trying my hardest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Loowack, I found out seeker."  
  
"That's great! We needed a new Seeker after the famous Harry Potter left."  
  
Joey stayed quiet, listening.  
  
"Mr. Loowack, I want you to show Joey Potter what to do or what he knows and tell him when practices are. You are free to go." Professor McGonagall went to work. Joey left with Loowack to the qudditch field at beside by side.  
  
Loowack took out the trunk with the Quidditch onto the field. "I believe you know what to play right, Joey?"  
  
Joey nodded, "Of course. My Dad and I play against each other sometimes."  
  
"Ok then, since I don't have to show you about it. We will have practices when the chances appears to get the field."  
  
Joey just nodded and talked to Loowack a little more before he headed off to Great Hall for lunch.  
  
  
Rose sat at the table, eager to see what Professor McGonagall wanted with Joey. She held Nema close as she let him have a bite of her food before she looked up to see Joey.   
  
"Hey Joey! What did Professor McGonagall say?"  
  
He took his place beside Rose at the table. "I'm on the Quidditch Team."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! You are so lucky!"  
  
Joey grinned at Rose before he started eating. "It was surprising and I thought I was in trouble."

"Nah, the person who should get in trouble is Malfoy!"  
  
He laughed and nodded with agreement.   
  
"Let's go to our Common room," Joey replied. Rose nodded and got up. Let's go.  
  
They headed off to their Gryffindor dorm.   
  
  
The two sat around the fireplace, talking about Quidditch and other stuff.  
  
"I wish. My Grandparents are witches, but they do Muggle stuff. No magic at all and it's really hard to live there. Too many chores to do."  
  
"It might not be that bad."  
  
Rose shook her head, "You're dad is famous and I know you are too. You're his son."  
  
Joey sighed and closed the book, "I sometime wish he wasn't."  
  
She looked to Joey with a small frown and got up to hug him. "I'm turning in. We got the Dark Arts for First tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," He agreed and got up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for being it so short. The Next Chapter will be coming out shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my own characters. Do not sue me for using them.  
  
Author Note: I'm trying and tell me if I should continue the story. I haven't got a review and I might just not continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose and Joey headed down to Defense Against the Dark Arts and taking her place. This was going to be an interesting class with the Professor. Everyone had said the DATDA was jinks. Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. Snape is still after the job and yet he never gets it.  
  
Professor Mackwick came into class and up to the front. Everyone were chatting and weren't quiet.  
  
"Class, Quiet!" He had raised his voice, startling few of the girls. He smiled when he finally got their attention.

"Now, We're going to learn something a bit higher then First years. Let see, what was it? Oh, yes, we're going to learn about few spells. We're not going to learn any at the moment, but we are going to study it. Now, does anyone know what Spells we are going to learn?"  
  
He had watched the class and no one had raised their hands. Rose was whispering to Joey about something while Nema was fiddling around in her Robe. Nema got up and leaps on Nacht who stared at him. Glancing down slightly, Rose laughs quietly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Spooks, I would like it if you two would not speak. I'm giving you a warning and not going to take points off. Now, Ms. Spook, please do keep your voice down, all right?" He smiles gently at Her. "Oh, and 10 points from Slytherins," He turn to glare slightly at Malfoy who was making fun of the two. "I would predict it if you would not make fun of anything while you are in my class room."   
  
Rose had been quiet when Professor Mackwick had told her to keep her voice down, but of course, Joey and Rose grinned when Malfoy got caught.  
  
Joey rubbed Nacht's back quietly as the Professor continued to teach. Few of the Gryffindors had raised their hands and Welli also did raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"The…The Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
"Ah, those. No, Mr. Longbottom, not those curses of yet. But thank you for bringing them up. Those curses are dangers and sometimes helpful to the right person. These curses would be harmless to others and useful. Take some notes down and then get into pairs. Let see, Joey, you'll be pair up with Malfoy."  
  
Joey groaned, not wanting to be paired up with him. Rose frowned because she wanted to be paired up with Joey.   
  
"Rose," He said her first name like he did with Joey. "You'll be Mallory."  
  
Rose nodded quietly and look to Joey quietly. Mackwick put some notes up for them to write before he got the pairs together.  
  
"Now, Everyone knows the Leg-locking curse right?"   
  
Some shook their heads no and yes. Professor Mackwick sighed and nodded.  
  
"Right then, but before we use our wands, everyone, say these words. _Locomotor Mortis._"

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Everyone called out.  
  
"Good now, Malfoy and Potter, come up!"  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Joey called out before Drake would start the curse. Malfoy's legs clap together and he fell over.  
  
"Very Good, Mr. Potter," He laughs slightly and takes the curse away from Malfoy who moved away.  
  
"Now, Rose and HeartBurn, you turn."  
  
The two girls nodded and went up. They raised their wands and Mallory HeartBurn started to cast. Watching and quickly, Rose yelled, "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" The spell left her wand and hit Mallory Heartburn. Mallory had fallen over with surprised.   
  
Professor Mackwick looked slightly surprised before pressing a smile. That was great. It seems she knows what to do, he thought quietly.   
  
"Right, pretty good. Rose." He took the curse off of Mallory just when the bell rang. "Now, Class. I want you to write a full page on few spells. It's due next week."  
  
Joey went and got his bag, leaving with Nacht. Rose followed behind, walking beside Joey. "That was pretty good."  
  
Joey nodded. "It was better then Potion."  
  
"It is. Professor Mackwick seems to be favoring the Gryffindors. Did you see Drake's face when the Professor caught him?"  
  
He started laughs, "It thought he was going to be in trouble."  
  
Rose was laughing also. "I couldn't believe it at all."  
  
  
  
In the class, Professor Mackwick talked to himself. "She had grown so much. Beautiful and innocent just like her Mother before she died. " He then grin evilly. "That will all change. I will tell her who her father is and what she really is. The rightful Slytherin Heir. All I have to do is watch out for her and help her out."  
  
He just stared at the door with his eyes narrow, in deep thought as he figure how to get Rose to him, but going to wait until close of the year. They have much more to learn.  
  
"I should speak to Nema about becoming his true form. If that happens."  
  
Professor Mackwick sat in his chair as the rest of his students came in.


End file.
